Ravnica City of Guilds, Titans Style
by Voltiguer
Summary: Does not relate to the real story, Ten guilds, One City. People of Ravnica knows that each guild has a purpose for existing. Money? Power? Knowledge? Follow five Ravnicans on their Adventures in Ravnica. BBRAE, ROBSTAR ratings may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Magic the Gathering

Prologue;

Year 15953

The city of Ravnica stood proud, its folks still trading. Spirits, humans, elves, goblins… all lived in harmony, they worked together, they eat together, even treat each other as family. Of course, some aren't like that.

Under the dark sky, a cloaked figure moved swiftly without making a sound. Tin Street, once crowded by many, now only few strolled at the street. The cloaked figure kept moving silently, not a single being saw him, and it was like the figure never existed at the place and time. Not a sound has reached a folk's ear, the figure moved closer to his destination, and finally the figure stopped at a large building, a hotel. The figure looked up and flexed its hands which are covered with jagged gloves. The figure scaled the walls, silent as shadow. The figure climbed to a window near the roof and climbed into it, the figure swiftly moved through the halls until it met a certain door. The figure pulled out a handgun and attached a silencer.

The figure slid through the door to see two men talking to each other, both had a dragon like insignia crest on their jacket.

_The Izzet League_

Between the two men is a strange looking machine shaped like a ball. The figure knew that the machine is its target, it also knows that it must finish the mission with the lowest amount of casualties possible. The figure moved forward, its gun held down, ready to strike if needed. The two men continued talking as if they're the only two here. One of the men stood up mentioning that he had a task to do and bid the remaining man goodbye, the figure grinned and advanced at the man. With one swift motion, the figure knocked out the man and took the machine.

The figure grinned to itself as it left the hotel and headed for the sewers. It entered and found itself in a dark tunnel, stench filled the air and squeaks of rats rang the figure's ears. The figure continued its movement and headed towards a place where a very small percentage of Ravnicans know about, Duskmantle, the House of Shadows. As the figure arrived, it waited outside the building, until a spirit like figure approached. The first figure passed the machine to the second figure, who unlike the first figure, was incorporeal.

"Garfield Logan, the master sends his praise, your next mission will reveal itself to you soon" the spirit droned. The figure bowed to the spirit and left Duskmantle.

Of course, Garfield Logan never existed, his guildmates never existed too, in fact, Garfield only knows his own identity in this guild. He glanced at his chest under his cloak and there, is an insignia that shows a spider with an eye on its back.

_House Dimir_

XXX

BANG!

A tall man with a bulky build flew back from the explosion, his mechanical arms and legs shrugged the explosion of. The man was named Victor Stone, a proud Scientist of the Izzet League. Victor jumped back to a smoking table, now covered in glass shards. Victor swept the glass shards away and took out glass equipment from the drawers and in seconds, began mixing liquids again.

KABOOM!

Victor flew back from the explosion, his right arm flew of from the impact. With a growl, Victor's left hand glowed in blue, in the next second, his right arm is attached to his right shoulder. The large man jumped up and continued to work on his experiment.

XXX

A young man, Richard Grayson, sat facing a man who was wearing rags. Richard's jacket had a symbol which resembles an eclipsed sun, which means he is a member of the Orzhov Syndicate. Richard is also armed with a revolver, its bullets completely made out of white mana.

"So… you want food, for your family… doesn't the Golgari Swarm give out free food for the poor like you?" Richard asked in complete monotone. His eyes pierced the other man.

"Yes sir, but the Swarm doesn't give food all the time sir" the man replied, his voice was a lot weaker than Richard's.

"Very well, your food will arrive tomorrow, but remember, you owe us" Richard said and stood up leaving with the man's shouts of thanks.

Richard now stood at the Gnat Alley; he headed towards his guild place, Orzhova, the Church of Deals. Making his way swiftly, rats scuttled from places to places, people in rags stared at Richard with hate, fear and respect. The Orzhov member now stood in front of Orzhov, he entered and immediately moved to a briefing desk, which is being managed by a woman with the same symbol on her chest as Richard.

"Jhazed, well met…" Richard greeted, the woman looked up before handing him a folder.

"Richard… this person, Kladi Meglan, mysteriously disappeared, he is indebted to our guild, your mission is to find him and bring him to Orzhova" Jhazed briefed before continuing the paperwork.

Richard nodded and with a quick pray, he left Orzhova and went to find the man who owed his guild.

XXX

a/n: Well, it's a try but hey, it should work

Richard Grayson: Orzhov Syndicate

Victor Stone: Izzet League

Garfield Logan: House Dimir

Rachael Roth?? 'Suggestions would be nice'

Kori Anders?? 'Suggestions would be nice'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Magic the Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Magic the Gathering

A/N; for those who are not familiar with the Ravnica Block (I play Time Spiral and Lorwyn blocks), here is a list of guilds and a small intro about them.

Boros Legions: Full military, law enforcers. Home of the best gunners and swordsman of Ravnica (Angels, Humans, Goblins, Viashino, Minotaur)

Orzhov Syndicate: Mafia-like guild with religious beliefs, knows all form of trade in Ravnica, holds money above all. Home of the richest beings of Ravnica (Humans, Spirits, Angels, Thrull)

The Golgari Swarm: Believes in life-and-death Cycle, provides food for poor people. Home of the greatest necromancers of Ravnica (Undead, Elves, Fungus, Ogre)

The Cult of Rakdos: Enjoys killing, torturing and anything similar to it. Home of the strongest Demons of Ravnica (Goblins, Demons, Undead, Ogre, Rats, Minotaur, Thrull)

The Selesnya Conclave: Believes in unity, peace and fair share. Home of the strongest Wolves and Wurms of Ravnica (Dryads, Elves, Humans, Centaur)

House Dimir: A guild that acts like an Illuminati, exists but doesn't exist. Home of the most dangerous assassins, spies and thieves of Ravnica (Humans, Spirits, Demons, Faerie)

The Izzet League: Passionate Scientist that cares for nothing but Science. Home of the greatest scientists of Ravnica (Humans, Cyborgs, Goblins, Faerie and a Dragon)

The Gruul Clans: A broken guild that seeks to destroy Civilisation. Home of the greatest outlaw barbarians of Ravnica (Cyclops, Humans, Goblins, Giants and Viashino)

The Azorius Senate: A guild that makes laws. Home of the greatest mages of Ravnica (Humans, Spirits, Griffins and Sphinx)

The Simic Combine: A guild dedicated to organic things and the Environment. Home of the greatest doctors and mutated beasts of Ravnica (Humans, Elves, Mutated Beings, Centaur, Faerie)

On with the story;

Richard cursed his luck, the last time Kladi Meglan was seen was at the entrance of the Simic Combine Sewer. Hell, who knows what's in the sewers, all he knows that some mutant ooze would be slithering in one of the pipes right now. Richard clicked his torch on and raised it to shoulder level and than rested his gun with his other hand on the torch arm. The circle of light waved back on forth, Richard knew that black mana bullets would be useful now.

Richard waded through the sewer pipes, whipping every now and then to foreign sounds that echoed the pipes.

_Click Click_

Richard froze at the sound, the clicking slowly grew in volume. The Orzhov agent swept the light source around him, the source can't be seen from Richard's point of view unless… Richard raised his line of sight all the way above him, what he saw almost made him gag. A giant, gross, purple spider hung upside down, its abdomen had a giant eye staring at Richard. The Orzhov agent cried out in surprise and jumped away just when the spider dropped down. Richard switched his gun to black mana bullets and shot at the spider. Black projectiles collided into the purple spider but it did not seem to affect the spider in any way. Richard kept backing away, he dropped his torch and immediately chanted a spell, he felt the black mana burning into his left hand, once he finished the incantation, he threw his hand down destroying his torch, suddenly, Richard felt sick with disgust when he felt a wave of black mana past him.. The sewers plunged into darkness but Richard kept his gun up. His mouth moved again, a silent incantation. He shot his empty hand out and now, a white glowing ball is in place and what he first saw was a giant, purple corpse of the mutant spider. Richard shuddered in disgust and without a single glance at the dead spider, he continued his mission.

XXX

"You are out of screws!" shouted Victor as he shook the goblin's body back and forth. The poor goblin could barely speak, "How can you not have screws!? Izzet have all the supplies they need for experiments fool!" Victor dropped the goblin who groaned and gripped its head in pain.

"But sir… I can't give you any screws" whined the goblin as he struggled to stand. If looks could kill, the goblin would be on the ground… mutilated. 

"Why!?"

"Because Mister Gizmo ordered them sir, he is picking them up tomorrow"

Victor growled at the name and left the trembling goblin's Izzet material store. Gizmo, like Victor, is one of the veteran scientist of the Izzet League, but the two were not in good terms with each other. Both of them have pride in their works and are highly competitive. Victor grumbled and headed out of Nivix, Aerie of the Firemind (Izzet League's guild hall). The cyborg now strolled through Tin Street, shop-keepers calling on their products as such, every now and then Victor would see a goblin running around with stolen pieces of goods. Victor continued his journey till he met a human sitting behind a table filled with nuts, bolts, screws, hammers, spanners and screwdrivers. Victor purchased his goods and headed for the guild hall, keeping a note to have a word with Gizmo.

XXX

Garfield stared at the man before him, of course, every Dimir agent knew the man, it was no other than a Necrosage, a spirit that issues a mission to them then leaves whether the agent has a question or not. Neither of the two had spoken yet, the two were standing on a roof of a clocktower, each corner was occupied by a gargoyle.

"Garfield Logan… there has been an incident at the Gnat Alley which had one of the Dimir agents killed… retrieve the body before the Boros Legions arrive at the site" droned the Necrosage before vanishing into thin air. Garfield jumped of the clocktower, his mission started, failure will not be tolerated.

XXX

Richard sat down in the dark sewers, his light source, white mana, now dimmed. The Simic monsters appeared a lot more than he accounted for, each of them mutated. Richard dug into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking amulet with the Orzhov insignia on it. '_I'll have to use this as a substitute mana for now'_. Richard's light source grew slightly brighter and the Orzhov agent continued his mission through the dark sewers of Ravnica.

XXX

Victor gritted his teeth, apparently there had been an explosion on one of the buildings in Gnat Alley, beside him were a group of Boros Legions, four of them were humans using assault rifles with red mana bullets, two of them are mages, each hand of their's glowed in white or red mana, the last two were goblin grenadiers. Victor himself had his arm turned into a small ion cannon, capable enough to take down a Golgari grave-troll. What they were fighting was a group of Rakdos members led by a purple-cloaked figure. There were eight Boros, twelve Rakdos and one Izzet.

_Great_

The two Boros goblins lobbed grenades packed with red mana at the Rakdos raiding party, explosions occurred and Victor could still hear screams of insanity, suddenly black mana shot through the goblins, later leaving skeletons of the fallen Boros Legions. Victor stood up and shot his ion cannon at the party bringing a goblin down, '_8 to go, 7 of us left_'. The gunners split up, attempting to surround the chaotic party, and once that happened, the Boros soldiers opened fire. Victor's sensors beeped several times, and soon a display screen showed up on his cybernetic eye. '4 Rakdos, 5 Boros'. Suddenly, a chant had started from the Rakdos party and Victor did not like the where this is going.

KABOOM!

The first thing Victor saw was a veil of white mana, the Boros mages seemed to have put up the shield just in time, but the riflemen weren't so lucky, he saw the bloodied corpses of the humans.

"Sky knights! Sky knights!" shrieked a Rakdos goblin, Victor glanced up to see giant looking creatures flying at their direction.

The cyborg took a glance at the purple-cloaked figure, out of the hood glared four red eyes, Victor shuddered at the sight, he could feel the malice, the impulse for destruction, Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again to see nothing but rubble and dead bodies.

XXX

Garfield cursed his luck as he saw Boros sky knights landing near the site of the rubble, there were only five of them there apart from himself and it is going to make his job difficult, he chanted a spell, his whole body glowed in blue, and within seconds, he became invisible. The Dimir agent moved forward, carefully not to make a sound, he searched the whole rubble looking for his fellow guildmate's body. Garfield stopped, he looked down to see a charred body, the Dimir agent examined the body before hoisting it on his shoulder, again did the agent chanted the same spell as before and now the corpse became invisible. Garfield moved slowly, heading towards the sewers, the mission is almost complete.

XXX

Richard kept on wading blindly through sewers, his light source long gone, his left hand kept in contact with the wall of the sewer, his gun still raised ready for combat. Richard snapped ready when he heard a splash, but soon the splashes grew fainter and fainter, what Richard finally see is a beam of moonlight from a hole above. Grinning at his luck, the Orzhov agent climbed out of the hole.

A/N some of the characters met each other even if they do not know each other. Well here are some 'cards' for the characters here.

Victor Stone

Cost: 2 mana, 2 red mana, 2 blue mana

Type: Legendary Creature- Cyborg

Power: 0

Toughness: 3

Effect:

Victor Stone gains 1 0 for each artifact in play.

(tap), 1 blue mana: return target artifact you control to its owner's hand, Victor Stone deals 1 damage to target creature or player

1 red mana, Sacrifice an artifact you control; Victor Stone gains First strike

Richard Grayson

Cost: 3 mana, 1 black mana, 1 white mana

Type: Legendary Creature- Human Gunner

Power: 3

Toughness: 3

Effect:

Whenever you lose a life, you may pay 2 mana, if you do, destroy target creature. (Damage also counts as loss of life)

Whenever you gain a life, you may pay 2 mana, if you do, destroy target enchantment or Artifact.

Garfield Logan

Cost: 5 mana, 1 blue mana, 1 black mana

Type: Legendary Creature- Human Rogue

Power: 5

Toughness: 1

Effect:

Prowl: 1 black mana, 1 blue mana

Discard a card: Garfield Logan gains Shadow until end of turn

Return 2 cards you control to its owner's hand: Garfield Logan gains Shroud until end of turn

If Garfield Logan is put into graveyard from play, you may search your library for a rogue card and put it into play without paying its mana cost, shuffle your library.

Izzet Shop Keeper

Cost: 1 red/blue mana

Type: Creature- Goblin

Power: 1

Toughness: 1

Effect:

3 mana, (tap): Search your library for an artifact with the mana cost of (2 mana) or less and put it into play, shuffle your library.

Boros Rifleman

Cost: 2 mana, 1 red/white mana

Type: Creature- Human Gunner

Power: 2

Toughness: 2

Effect:

(tap): Boros Rifleman deals 1 damage to target creature or player

Sacrifice Boros Rifleman: Prevent all damage a source would deal this turn.


End file.
